Come Home, Sensei
by Kawaii uke27
Summary: Inspired by the ending song. Genos sings and Saitama listens. I'm shitty at summaries, but please read it. One-shot. SaiGenos. I might add a second part if people take a liking to it.


A/N: I love these dorks so much. No one can tell me that the ending song wasn't written from Genos point of view. I thought this up randomly, so forgive me if it sucks. Disclaimer: I do not own One Punch Man.

Genos had been busily washing the dishes from the previous night, when Saitama had walked up to him. "Oi, Genos, I'm going out to get more rice. There's a sale going on at the market down the street," he had said, his bland egg expression on his face. Genos had nodded and sent his teacher a rare smile. "Yes, Master," he had said. Saitama had returned the nod and walked out the door, shutting it with a click behind him. That was about seven hours ago. The cyborg felt the familiar pang of loneliness that came whenever Saitama left the apartment. He had gotten used to the feeling and had discussed it with Dr. Kuseno. The man had been sympathetic and had explained that, even though Genos was a cyborg, he still possessed his human emotions. He turned away from the window and sighed. Genos flipped through his drive to find the new feature Dr. Kuseno had installed during his last visit. He still didn't quite understand the need for it, after all, it didn't in any way make him stronger. When he had questioned the doctor, he had simply waved it off. "I wanted to give you a little more of your human characteristics, that's all," he had stated. Genos frowned, but he had decided that now would be as good a time as any to test it.

Taking a deep breath, Genos found the particular feature and activated it. Sweet music played from his vents and the lyrics of the song he had constructed within his internal overdrive appeared in his eye sensors. "Hey, won't you come home soon?" he sang, his voice a warm tenor. The sound filled the apartment and made the ache in his core ease a little. He went over to the dishes and began putting them in their rightful cupboards. "On nights, when the crescent moon sways in my sighs, I close my eyes and think of nothing but you. I want to see you and I feel like crying- I'm in the mood for romance. So, I hope these feelings reach you! After all, I've always known...that you're trying so hard!" Genos sang, the music getting louder to match his volume. He wiped down the counter-tops and grabbed a broom, swaying to the music. "The one I love is so strong it worries me, please show your weakness to me alone! I'll find you before the stars do, so please come straight home!"

"Even when I'm far away, my feelings are still with you. So I can feel that you might be lonely right now. Please call for me and I'll rush to your side. That's what I want to say, but I don't want to get in your way. But...but...the truth is that I want to see you and I feel like crying. And I know, I know that you're working hard. Look, you're so dear to me. I'm waiting for you, I'm waiting for you all the time," the cyborg continued. He made sure that he hit every note perfectly. Genos went to the window of the balcony and sprayed its surface with cleaning product and wiped it down with paper towels. He was getting so into the song, that he didn't notice how loud and intense his voice was. "The one I love is so strong that it worries me. Please show your weak side to me alone. I'll fine you before the stars do. So please come straight home. Where is the one I love, I wonder? I gaze at the night sky in a romantic mood. I'll find you before anyone else does. So please come straight home. Hey, please come home soon!" he finished, his voice trailing off.

He shut down the music and leaned against the neatly folded futons. He wished he could convey his feelings to Saitama, but he knew that there was no point; his teacher wasn't into dudes. ' _Although, I am a cyborg. I am not sure that qualifies_ ,' he thought. Despite his inner turmoil, Genos refused to allow his emotions to interfere with his relationship with his master. He kept them disguised; although, there were times he wished he could turn them off. Occasionally, he could hardly contain his feeling towards his teacher and would have to excuse himself. It had gotten to the point where sometimes it was difficult to even sit near Saitama. The cyborg jumped in surprise as the front door opened. As Saitama walked through the door, Genos realized that he had been so intensely focused on his singing, that he had failed to reactivate the GPS feature that told him whenever his sensei was home. Genos immediately stood up and rushed to take the bag from his master's hand. "S-Sensei! You're back! Are you alright?" he asked, almost cursing at the note of worry in his tone. His master looked up at him and nodded distractedly. "Uh, yeah. There was a monster on the way to the market. I took care of it," he muttered. Genos sighed in relief as he put the freshly bought rice in its correct spot. ' _As expected of Sensei. He's so cool. I'll need to make note of his methods in defeating this monster_ ,' he thought.

Genos quietly prepared some tea for Saitama as the hero explained the monster's appearance. "Say, Genos. I have a question for you," Saitama said as he sat down in his usual spot at the table. Genos paused, his hand gripping the handle of the tea kettle. "Yes, Master?" he said, pouring the tea into two cups. He carefully placed a cup down in front of his teacher and waited patiently for Saitama to finish his sip of tea. Genos sat down in his usual seiza style out of respect for Sensei and took a sip from his own cup. "When did you learn to sing like that?" Genos stiffened in shock and he choked on his tea. "Wah! Genos, don't die!" Saitama cried, reaching out a hand in panic. Genos turned away, muffling his coughing with his hand. "Wh-what are you talking about, Master?" he managed to ask. Saitama looked at him for a moment, then his lips curled into a small smile. Genos' coughs ceased and he could sit back in his usual seiza style. "I heard you from outside. You know the balcony door is open, right?" Saitama explained, resting casually with his arms folded on the table.

The poor cyborg's fans whirred in embarrassment and the artificial skin on his cheeks turned red. That feature was another of Dr. Kuseno's human characteristics software. "I did not realize that you could hear me, Sensei. Please forgive me," he said, bowing in shame. Saitama shook his head in confusion. "Forgive you for what? For singing? Dude, you're really good at it," he said. Genos looked up at him in surprise; his teacher had just praised him. A light blush colored on his master's cheeks as he noticed his disciple staring at him. "Who was the song about? A fan?" Saitama asked. Genos felt a pang in his core. ' _Saitama-sensei doesn't know that I was singing about him? Surely the words explained that,'_ he thought in confusion. Saitama looked at him with his normal bland expression, a small quirk in his eyebrow from his befuddlement at Genos' silence. "It is not about a fan, Sensei," Genos said quietly.

Saitama frowned and seemed...nervous? Genos scanned his teacher and found that his heart rate had increased. "Sensei, are you sure you're alright? Your heart is beating faster than normal," Genos asked, leaning forward slightly. Saitama blushed again, this time a deeper shade of red. "D-don't scan me! It's creepy!" he exclaimed, covering the area where his heart was. Now it was Genos turn to frown; he always scanned his master. He didn't understand why tonight was any different. "I apologize, Saitama-sensei, but you're acting strangely," he said. Saitama's eye twitched and he slammed his hand on the table, careful not to destroy it. "So what if I am, so are you!" he retorted. He then leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose. Genos was getting increasingly more and more confused.

"I don't understand your anger, Sensei. I usually behave in this way. What am I doing differently?" he asked. Saitama tensed up before letting his shoulders slump. He sighed and dropped his hand into his lap. Genos' eyes widened as Saitama looked up at him with a serious expression. ' _He's so handsome_ ,' he thought. "Genos," Saitama said, "that song...was it about me?" The cyborg's vents hissed as smoke drifted from them. ' _Shit, should I tell him the truth? No, that would mean confessing. If I were to do that then our entire relationship would become awkward and I would never learn how to become as strong as Master,_ ' Genos thought frantically. The more he panicked, the more smoke he produced. "You're going to burn the house down! Calm down," Saitama exclaimed, reverting to his semi-serious face. Genos fought to control his embarrassment. His teacher sighed and let out a light chuckle. "I'm guessing from your reaction that I'm right?" he said. Genos gulped and avoided Saitama's calm brown eyes as they gauged his reaction.

If his teacher stared at him any longer, Genos felt he would explode, which would be bad since he would literally blow up. "You are correct, Sensei," Genos finally mumbled softly. Saitama hummed and sat back, satisfied. Genos' core felt so hot within his chest that he was almost certain he would begin to melt. Even though he was made of special material that could not possibly melt from heat, it still worried him. "That's cool. Would you sing it again?" Saitama asked. Genos was so surprised, his embarrassment ceased temporarily. "What? You want...you want me to sing it to you? B-but I thought Sensei wasn't into males?" he asked. Saitama entire face went beat red and he scratched the back of his head nervously. Genos' sensors picked up on his teacher's change in heart rate again. "Well, technically you're not a dude. You're a cyborg, right?" he said. Genos blinked rapidly, his mouth opened ever so slightly in shock. ' _All this time, Sensei has felt the same?'_ he thought.

"Does that mean that Saitama-sensei...returns my feelings?" Genos asked. he nearly cringed at the hopeful tone in his voice. Saitama seemed embarrassed but also confused. "Well, yeah. Isn't it obvious?" he said. The cyborg could hardly believe it. Saitama stretched across the table and pressed his lips against his disciple's. Genos, trying not to short-circuit, immediately recorded the action. He took in every piece of data that could be collected from Saitama: every detail of his face, the smoothness of his lips, the taste of his tea on his breath, how soft and how graceful his tongue was as it slid against the cyborg's, the warm roughness of his teacher's hand as it caressed Genos' neck, how the muscles in his jaw flexed, the warmth of his muscled body against the cyborg's- wait. Genos opened his eyes and realized that Saitama was now straddling him. Saitama pulled away after noticing that Genos had stopped kissing him back. "Hm? What?" he asked. He noticed how red the cyborg's artificial skin was as glanced down.

"Oh, sorry, I got carried away," he said as though it were a normal occurrence. He didn't sound entirely apologetic, either. He pursed his lips and glanced back down at his disciple. "Do you want me to stop, Genos?" he asked. The flustered disciple could barely comprehend his teacher's words. His thoughts were scrambled codes in his drive. Genos shook his head mutely and Saitama grinned. "Alright," he said and kissed Genos again. This time, the kiss was more passionate and Saitama relished the small gasps he incited from his disciple's lips. "S-Sensei, hold on a second," Genos said, pushing his teacher away from him slightly. Saitama paused, his serious expression flickering slightly. "I don't...I don't have the parts that are a requirement for what you are planning to do. I will go to Dr. Kuseno if it would make Sensei happy. I would hate to inconvenience you and have you feel as though what you were doing was wrong, because it wasn't. It was wonderful, just like Saitama-sensei. I will go to Dr. Kuseno first thing tomorrow to be upgraded specifically for Sensei's needs-," he cut off as Saitama put his hand over Genos' mouth.

"Dude, 20 words or less," he said. "And slow it down. I could barely understand you." Genos felt mortified and instantly apologized. "Just say it," Saitama said. Genos looked up at his teacher and met his slighty wary brown gaze. "I don't have the necessary parts, Sensei," he said. Saitama's face went blank then he slowly looked down. "Oh," he said before getting off of Genos' lap. "You couldn't have told me that before I kissed you?" Genos opened his mouth to defend the fact that he hadn't had the chance to, but Saitama held up a hand to stop him. They sat in silence, Saitama pinching the bridge of his nose and Genos in rigid seiza style. After a few more moments, Saitama sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "It can't be helped. Genos, in the morning you'll go this Kuseno guy and get the right parts then we'll pick up where we left off, got it?" Saitama said. ' _Did I just say that? To Genos? What have I gotten myself into?'_ he thought. Genos nodded enthusiastically. '

Saitama felt a little less embarrassed and stretched a little of the tension from his shoulders. "So, Genos, will you sing that song for me?" he asked. He really had enjoyed the cyborg's singing. Genos closed his eyes and located the song on his drive once more. "Yes, Saitama-sensei!"

A/N: I'm a good writer, I swear. Anyway, here is a link to hear the male version of the ending song, I recommend listening to it while Genos sings. Or close your eyes and imagine him singing it in the apartment. watch?v=83AzsqIvJZg


End file.
